


It Was Meant to be a Vacation!

by Simplistically_content



Series: Potential Fic Starts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BRIEF OH SO BRIEF SUPERNATURAL REFERENCES, Gen, Hale Pack is relatively stable, Hunter Allison, M/M, Past hunt violence, Purely for the hunter status of the Winchesters, hunter stiles, mentions of the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic start idea: Stiles has been training Allison and hunting with her for years since her father requested his help, getting her away from teh Argent brand of crazy. Years later, they're both in Beacon Hills for a well earned vacation but something gets mixed up and they're put upon from the moment they sit down in a local diner. Old acquaintances, old families and old friends come together to make something new and unusual.</p>
<p>Their return has brought unwanted attention down on the town however so their vacation is going to have to be put on hold.</p>
<p>(Please read the notes at the beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Meant to be a Vacation!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of my many, many fic starts that I have piling up in my archives. It is UNRELATED to the first posted and should be treated as such.
> 
> The point of this series of works is not to create a universe, but to share with you my ideas and the starts of things I haven't been able to finish. It's a sad state of affairs but I'm adult enough to admit partial defeat so, here we are! People have already been asking for follow up chapters for the first fic start I posted so I would just like to reiterate the fact that if anything is posted in this series of works, I probably won't be finishing them, or if I do, it won't be for a very long time and it probably won't do the original idea any justice whatsoever, which I believe would be a crying shame.
> 
> Should I suddenly find new inspiration, I'll keep this start up here but will add a link to the end notes!  
> If anyone reads this and wants to have a shot at finishing it, please feel free but I would very much like to read what y'all come up with so send a link my way in the comments and I'll link it in the end notes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I've written so far, I'm just sorry my well ran dry :(
> 
> Apologies in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors!
> 
> (If I repeated myself over and over in these notes, I apologise!)

~~

**Chapter One**

~~

 

“You spoken to your Dad this week?” Stiles asked, pulling his jeep into the parking lot behind the diner. “Won’t he be wanting to see you now you’re home for a while?” The girl he was with gave him a look that the returned with a shrug and a bitter smile. “What? Is it my fault he’s so set in his fucking ways that he doesn’t see the grey between black and white?”

“I’m not having this argument with you again, Stiles. Have  _ you _ called  _ your _ Dad? Let him know you’re back for a while?” She raised an innocent eyebrow that he returned with his middle finger and a smirk. 

“No, but I called yours,” he winked at her annoyed look.

“And I called yours.” The smirk turned into a scowl and they gave each other looks of mutual irritation before sighing.

“I’ll swing by the house at some point, I  _ promise _ ,” Stiles groaned and she made a similar vow. “Come on Alison,” he said, slinging an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. “Food. The last town made me hungry for more than processed shit.”

“What about... what’s your friend called again? Steve? Simon?” she frowned in thought and he just frowned.

“Scott,” he answered. “I told you what happened when I left, right?” She made a ‘so-so’ gesture and he sighed. “It was just... a lot of tense conversation and ultimatums. But I was 14, we were kids. I’ve certainly grown up since then, who knows, maybe he has too.”

“You gonna get together with him at some point? I mean, we’re back for a break, right? A vacation? We’ve been on the hunt for almost a year straight.”

“I said we’d take a break and we will,” he promised and she smiled. They turned the corner and walked through the open door of the diner. “Now, what do you fancy? My treat.” he grinned, doing a weird dance with his eyebrows, making her laugh as they approached the counter.

“The special,” she grinned. 

“Gotta love the English. Morning darlin’,” Stiles smiled at the guy that emerged from what he assumed to be the kitchen area and the guy blinked at him, taken aback.

“Filter, Stiles.” Alison nudged him and he ducked his head.

“Sorry,” he said to the guy. “My mouth has no filter.”

“Um... okay. What can I get for you two?”

“Two specials, and two oranges to go with.” The guy wrote down the order in his little notebook and nodded, telling them to find a table and someone would bring the food out to them. Alison and Stiles found a booth by the window and sat, getting comfy.

“There’s something you’re not telling me about this town, isn’t there?” Alison said after a minute’s silence and Stiles looked at her, confused.

“Not the town... your family,” he sighed after she glared him into submission.

“ _ What?” _ she gasped.

“Well, your aunt. About... 7 or 8 years ago, she went off the reservation.”

“Dad said she went rogue but there were no details... I met up with you in Seattle before they ever told me what happened.”

“Seattle was  _ fun!” _ Stiles said suddenly. “Let’s visit, To you think Nick has forgiven me yet?” he pondered, but wilted under her pointed glare. “Okay okay. There’s something... of our work, here, but it’s one of those grey areas. More white than black the last I checked. So we won’t have to come out of our vacation, but you should know something about your aunt before you see your dad.”

“Just tell me, Stiles.” she snapped and the food arrived, brought by a young woman this time, around high school age, with long blonde, curly hair and, judging by the annoyance on her face, a bad attitude. “Thank you,” Alison said, nodding to the girl, who rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Kids today,” Stiles muttered.

“Stiles, you’re 23. You’re not much older than the  _ kids today _ yourself.”

“Ah, but,” he pointed his fork at her. “I’m far, far more experienced in all the right places,” he smirked. “And get your mind out of the gutter, Ali,” he said pointedly, making her blush. “I merely meant, I know how to take care of myself.”

“Back to the story!”

“Fine, fine!” He picked up his glass and sniffed, more out of habit than anything else, and caught Alison’s eye, blinking slowly and setting the glass down again without drinking. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, leaning back in his seat, not even touching his delicious looking full english. He stared at his mournfully, flicking his eyes to the counter where, stood behind it, the two members of staff they’d seen, accompanied by a third one of similar age, all looked away from them quickly.

“Are you kidding me?” Alison snapped, getting up from the table. “We’re on  _ vacation _ Stiles!”

“Why are you shouting at me?” He cried, getting up and throwing a twenty on the table, not looking at the three staff members as he followed his friend outside. “This is  _ not _ my fault!”

“You just  _ had _ to bring up a  _ sensitive _ conversation in a public place, didn’t you?” She walked ahead of him quickly, him matching her speed and keeping his distance. “You couldn’t wait until we were back at the motel?”

Reaching the parking lot, they made a beeline for his jeep.

“Look, Ali, how the hell was I supposed to know that they’d do that?! It could’ve been  _ any _ diner!”

“But it wasn’t!” She spun around and glared at him. “They tried to  _ drug _ us, Stiles!”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, giving her a signal that she responded to with an affirmative. “Look, I’ve not been in Beacon for nearly 8 years. I have no fucking idea, okay? Now stop bitching, and take out the middle one.” That said, he spun into a crouch, a gun in each hand already firing on the two guys while Alison took out the girl, aiming her own gun over his head. The three went down, darts sticking out of their necks, pumping sedative into their bodies.

“They out?” She asked and he nodded, standing up and walking over to the big guy first.

“Not for long though, come on. I need to speak to dad. Now. I’m not having my fucking vacation ruined by three stray puppies.” They tucked the three kids near the back entrance of the cafe where they assumed they’d come from and left the lot with a tyre-screeching purpose.

The ride to Stiles’ father’s house was a quiet one, and very tense, both hunters knowing that the next 24 hours could make or break their little vacation and to be quite honest, they’d earned a leave of absence. “How long’s it been since you were here?” she asked as Stiles turned off the engine, letting the jeep rest alongside the squad car his father, the sheriff, owned. He sighed and did a quick check of himself and his concealed weapons.

“Two years,” he answered when he was sure he had everything. “You ready?”

“Why? What’re you gonna do?”

“Something very un-son-like,” he muttered, more to himself than in answer to her, and he got out of the car, Alison following quickly. By the time they’d ascended the steps to the porch, the front door was open and his dad was stood staring at the pair of them, a look of intense relief and  _ longing _ on his face. “Hey, Dad,” he said, a small smile on his face and the man took a step towards him. “Look, Dad... there’s nothing I’d like more than to go inside and catch up over a beer, but this is urgent. And very deciding on the nature of our visit home,” he gestured to Alison and the Sheriff frowned in confusion. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be so abrupt, but we were just  _ almost _ drugged by three kids in a diner. I just need to know two things, then I’ll be back in a couple of hours and we can talk, okay? And I promise, no one’ll be hurt,” he sent his dad a hopeful grin and watched as the man warred with the decision for a few seconds before he sighed, nodding.

“Son,” he said, reaching out to pat Stiles’ arm. “You look good,” he smiled and Stiles returned it with one of his own. “How can I help?” he asked, taking a breath as Stiles pulled three wallets out of his pocket and handed them over.

“First of all, are these three a part of any pack? I know they’re wolves...” He watched his dad’s eyes as they widened in recognition on each picture and waited.

“Yeah,” the Sheriff sighed again. “About a year ago, things started to heat up and Derek Hale decided to rebuild his pack.”

“With kids?” Alison frowned and the Sheriff just shrugged.

“They were troubled kids. Isaac came from an abusive home, Erica didn’t have much better, Boyd... Boyd just needed a family. Derek did right by them, and by me. He brought them all to me, I questioned them and they gave their fully informed consent before taking the bite. I’ve been keeping tabs on them... Derek owns the diner they work in. You said they tried to drug you?”

“Yeah, we’re not quite sure why yet. Which is why we need to pay the pack a visit at their home. Now. They’re probably all back there now anyway.” 

“Sheriff Stilinski, I know this is difficult, but it’s the right way for us to do this without spilling any blood. We just want to know why, and tell them we’re back in town for a while. If Hale is as level headed as you say he is, he’ll take the truce and discipline his pups for jumping the gun,” Alison said and the Sheriff nodded, grimacing as he gave them the location of Derek’s home.

“Thanks Dad. We’ll be back in a few hours, okay? You owe me that beer!” Stiles grinned and they went back to the jeep. “And Dad? This’ll go a lot smoother if they  _ don’t _ know why we’re coming, I mean... if you absolutely have to tell them something. I promised you already, no one’s getting hurt.”

“I know, just be careful. The kids aren’t fully trained yet... Their tempers aren’t what they should be.”

“We know,” Stiles nodded and they left, driving away.

“How are we playing this?” Alison asked as she checked and double checked the amo on her dart gun.

“One gun, one knife. We’re armed to protect ourselves only, not to attack. We have our bracelets and necklaces. They can’t hurt us without breaking their treaty with your dad, and my dad. We won’t hurt them unless provoked, and even then, disable, no kills.”

“Got it.”

It took them 15 minutes to drive out to the  _ new _ Hale place, built over the ashen ruins of the  _ old _ Hale place and Stiles took a moment to just stare at the house and say a short prayer for the family he used to be close with. Before he knew it, Alison was knocking at the front door, a few feet in front of him and they waited, poised and ready, unassuming and non-threatening. 

That was until the door opened and Erica stood there. 

“Hi honey,” Alison smirked. “I’m home.” And then she punched Erica in the jaw, sending her flying to the wooden floor of the foyer and Stiles sighed, putting a hand on Alison’s shoulder while they saw a group rush  _ en masse _ into the foyer, the two kids from the diner running over to help Erica up and back away from the hunters, who were now inside. “Sorry about that,” Alison said, not sorry at all. “You see, I don’t take kindly to little puppies who try and drug me and my friend.  _ Nasty _ business that. You never know who you might accidentally piss off.”

“Easy tiger,” Stiles said, amused, patting her shoulder and stepping forward, hands in his pockets and looking around the room with interest. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were stood way in the back, huddled together. Stiles recognised, with carefully hidden surprise, Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin from middle school stood together. Then... His eyes moved between the remaining three, who were stood shoulder to shoulder. “Peter, Derek, it’s good to see you both well.” He turned to the final wolf, stood on Derek’s left. “Scott,” he nodded and his old friend nodded back, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Okay, lovely. What a cosy little pack you have here...” he watched Derek step forward, eyes flashing red, and inclined his head. “Alpha Hale.”

“Stiles,” the man growled.

“Oh good, you remember me. I was beginning to think only my Dad remembered me.” He turned to the three in the back. “You probably don’t know him. He’s the Sheriff,” he didn’t show visible amusement as they paled as one. “He really doesn’t take kindly to his son being drugged with a sedative in the local diner.”

“While it is quite tragic that happened,” Peter stepped up to Derek’s side, looking for all the world like he was bored with the entire song and dance. “What we want to know is, what you plan on doing about it.”

“First, I want to know  _ why _ they felt it was appropriate to try and drug us. They’ve never met us before, we had no quarrel with them. And unless you’ve gone off the reservation, Alpha Hale,” Stiles stepped up to Derek, whose eyes had slowly bled into a steady red. “Then your pups have acted without your knowledge or sayso. I think you can see how that might be a problem. Especially considering not only am I the Sheriff’s son, but she’s Argent’s only daughter.” Derek’s eyes widened and he shot the three pups a glare that stopped them from leaving the area and shut them up. “So, I take it that our old friendship  _ didn’t _ make you want to drug me and lock me up,” he raised an eyebrow and Derek rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Which means, they thought it would be a good idea to attack us. I want to know why, and I want to know now.”

“Who the hell are you to come in here and start issuing demands?” Jackson stepped forward, glaring at Stiles. “Last I saw you, you were just a punk kid who-”

“Shut. Up. Now.” Derek ordered and Jackson stepped back again, glaring at Stiles. “He’s a hunter of the Supernatural. One of the best in America. And he’s been training her for years. He’s also the one that stopped me from cutting off your head when you were a Kanima so instead of insulting him, I’d either be thanking him, or shutting up. You three!” he snapped, gesturing to Erica, Isaac and Boyd. “Here, now.” the three walked over nervously. “Why did you attempt to drug them?”

“They smelled like danger!” Erica gasped under her alpha’s gaze. “They carried mountain ash! Their car had weapons in! They had weapons on them! They were a danger!”

“May I?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded. “Standard pack protocol dictates that unless an attack is obvious, imminent or taking place, betas and omegas are to contact their alpha and receive instructions. Alison and I were not attacking you, we weren’t planning on it and it certainly wasn’t obvious anything was going to happen. You took it upon yourselves to take action  _ against _ your pack rules. Now, I’ve been around werewolves long enough to know that next to direct orders from your alpha, the rules are near sacred.  _ Nothing _ should scare you enough to break them. My question is... why did we trigger that response in you?”

Erica and Isaac weren’t looking at him at all, but were instead looking at the ground by his feet, obviously out of their depth and unable to do anything for fear of upsetting everyone.

“You killed a pack of 5 in New Orleans two years ago,” Boyd spoke up, staring at them both defiantly.

“I’ve killed a lot of things in New Orleans over the years kid, you need to be more specific.”

“Wait,” Alison said. “I remember you,” she stared at Boyd. “You were hiding in the alley when the fighting started...” she glanced at Stiles. "2010 - Mayor."

“You  _ slaughtered _ them all!” Boyd snarled and they all heard Derek growl.

“They were guilty of so many heinous crimes that it would make your head spin, kid. What happened, happened for a reason. Don’t think for one second we take lightly the killing of another being; werewolf or not,” Stiles glared at the kid, but Boyd just glared right back.

“You cut the head off the alpha-”

“And you’re scared I’ll cut off your head? Or your alpha’s head? Because while Derek’s head is mighty, mighty pretty, I don’t think it’d be the same if it was detached from the rest of him.”

“This isn’t a fucking joke!” Boyd shouted and was suddenly on his back, Stiles kneeling on his chest, his only knife at Boyd’s throat. No one so much as  _ breathed _ . 

“Did you kill my mother?” Stiles asked and Boyd’s eyes widened in horror. “I said, did you kill my mother?” 

“No!” Boyd exclaimed and Stiles nodded, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Derek. 

“Derek, did you kill my mother?”

“Stiles-” Scott spoke up but was silenced by something Stiles couldn’t see at all so he assumed it was Alison. 

“Well?” Stiles prompted, cocking the hammer back.

“No I didn’t,” Derek growled and Stiles released the hammer and flipped the safety back on the gun.

“Okay, Peter?”

“I didn’t kill your mother, Stiles,” Peter said without inflection. 

“Boyd, it looks like I won’t be cutting off the heads of anyone  _ here _ then. You see, that alpha I beheaded? He killed my mother.” Boyd stared at him, terrified. “So I killed him. He didn’t show any remorse, he didn’t care. So now he’s dead. Now... have you... raped anyone lately?”

“What?!” Boyd gasped. “What the fuck are you talking about you crazy psychopath!”

“I asked if you’d raped anyone lately. Or injured anyone, or killed anyone, or burned anyone alive, or tortured anyone, or torn a family to tiny pieces, or have you eaten any human hearts recently? Have you, by any chance, kidnapped a 13 year old girl and keep her locked in a basement, naked, helpless while you used her for your own sick, perverted amusement?” Stiles raised an eyebrow and waited. “Well?” he prompted and Boyd flinched. 

“NO!” 

“Really?” Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure? Because, you know, if you have... I can do to you what I did to those betas back in New Orleans. Because Boyd, that’s what they did. Over and over and over again. And they didn’t care. So if you really have done any of those things, I will find out, and I will gut you like a fish, skin your corpse  _ for fun _ and throw you on a burning pyre in the middle of town with a plaque saying something poignant.”

“In other words,” Alison said. “They deserved everything they got, and more. We were  _ merciful _ when we killed them.”

“Hunting is not a joke,” Stiles got up and let Erica and Isaac help their friend to his feet. “I don’t go out looking for things to kill. I don’t take pleasure in taking the life of another being. That’s not how I get my kicks. I hunt because, along with Alison, I’m the only one I can trust to do it well enough that innocent lives, be they human, shifter, werewolf or vampire, don’t get accidentally lost in translation. What I did in New Orleans isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever done, but, it’s probably the one and only time I’ll ever draw any form of  _ relief _ from a kill. So, puppy, the next time you think about  _ drugging _ the juice and food of your customers without the acknowledgment and go ahead from your alpha,  _ don’t. _ The next hunter might not be as forgiving as me.”

“Everyone, to your rooms. Now.” Derek said when it was clear no one else was going to talk. Slowly but surely, the foyer emptied, leaving Derek stood alone facing Stiles and Alison, who, after a look from Stiles, offered to wait outside in the car. “Mighty mighty pretty?” Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles assumed everyone was locked away in soundproof rooms. He grinned at the alpha, shrugging his shoulders.

“What can I say, D?” He smirked. “You grew up hot.” They laughed and embraced briefly, stepping back quickly when the mountain ash got too uncomfortable for Derek. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You came here tonight not knowing what to expect. Thank you for arming to protect rather than attack.”

“I’m in your house, D. I wouldn’t put you through another attack, not here...” Stiles sighed. “They’re good pups,” he went on. “They just need impulse control. But they’re teenagers so everything is heightened anyway.”

“I’ll be speaking to the three of them... all of them actually. How long are you staying in town?”

“We’ve earned ourselves a couple months vacation according to Alison, so we’ll play it by ear. I might treat her to LA for a week next month if things stay quiet.”

“You know before she died, Kate was making waves about how her niece was receiving training from the best of the best, and that she’d be back to take us all out...” Stiles shrugged.

“She is receiving training from the best of the best. But she’s learning my morals too. We punish actions and intent. You know that.” He looked at his watch and sighed. Again. “I promised Dad we’d catch up but if you wanna talk later tonight if you can’t sleep or whatever, we’re in the motel just before the road outta town hits the highway. Room 13. Tell Scott... tell him not to come to me. I’ll go to him when I’m ready.” Derek nodded. They shook hands before he left the Hale house.

“We need to talk about Kate,” Stiles said as he drove back to his dad’s house.

“It’s true then,” Alison asked, her voice near a whisper and Stiles just nodded his head. “I know I said I left before they said anything but... My dad tried to tell me... I don’t know. They have a code, y’know? More black and white than ours, but they have one. What happened though... there were kids in that house. I just... when Dad told me. I didn’t want to believe it.”

“I know she’s your aunt, Alison, but she tore that family apart and I grew up with the Hale’s. Their home was like my second home, along with Scott’s place. I could never forgive her, but I didn’t want her to die the way she did. She should’ve gone to prison-”

“She deserved it,” Alison said suddenly and Stiles blinked at her. “I saw the reports for the Hale fire, Stiles. You have them with you wherever we go. Derek’s oldest sister had two babies. One was just over a year, one was 2 months old. And they died. Kate murdered  _ babies _ . There’s no forgiving that. There’s no excuse for that. She went against everything it means to be human.”

The rest of the ride was made in silence.

 

~~

**End Chapter One.**

~~

**Chapter Two**

~~

“My dad called,” Alison said when Stiles opened his hotel room door after they finally got back from his dad’s house  _ three hours _ after they’d arrived. “He asked if I’d meet him in the morn

“Means that A, he wants to see you and doesn’t care where it is. And B, he trust the Hale’s enough to let his daughter eat their food.”

“Stiles, I don’t trust the Hale’s enough to let me eat their food.”

“Derek’s teaching the pup’s some manners, okay? Boyd freaked out, it’s completely understandable, he just didn’t handle it well.”

“They tried to drug us, Stiles!” she hissed, glaring at him. 

“Yeah that’s not gonna work with me. I was there, remember?” he rolled his eyes. “If they try it while your dad’s there, they deserve the arrow they may get to their chest, don’t they?” When she nodded, he moved to pat her shoulder but decided to pull her into a hug instead. “Go to bed, sleep. Take the jeep to the coffee place. I’m gonna take a walk around the woods in the morning anyway.” She nodded and left him alone. He stayed in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he heard her pottering around until finally, all movement ceased and he saw the light turn off, indicating she was heading off to sleep.

“They’ll behave in future,” Stiles smiled and saw a pair of boots walk into his line of sight, followed by calves, knees, thighs and... well. Yes. 

“I bet Jackson was up in arms about you deferring to me, wasn’t he?” Stiles remarked casually and he saw Derek roll his eyes. “D, they’re babies. I have no idea why you turned teenagers, it’s such a  _ bad _ age to learn any form of control!”

“Peter said the same thing,” Derek said finally, causing Stiles to groan.

“And you know how much we enjoy agreeing with one another.” He pushed himself away from the door frame and backed up, gesturing Derek inside. “How is he working out anyway? Being all Zombieland or whatever...”

“Well he isn’t a zombie,” Derek rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. “He’s... manageable,” it was said with hesitation that made Stiles laugh. “He’s like the creepy uncle no one knows how to handle. I think he gets off on how weirded out he makes everyone.” He looked sickened by the admission and Stiles snorted.

“You Hales...” he shook his head fondly. “You certainly know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?” he shared a rueful look with Derek and started to unload/unarm himself, continuing until he was in his pants and black wife-beater. 

“How’d you hook up with Argent’s daughter?” Derek asked and Stiles saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Ran into Chris Argent a few years back in Chicago. He watched me take down a rogue wolf tearing up one of the city parks, saw me training, met my family and told me his story. When I called you and told you Kate was still hunting... he’d just asked me if I would be interested in taking Alison in - he wanted her trained but away from the bias he knew was strong in his family. Alison thought it was amazing, but it hurt him to let her go. Kate called her, praising her for getting the position as my  _ apprentice _ , as it were,” he rolled his eyes, taking his boots off and sighing, shaking his limbs out to loosen them up. “I warned Chris not to give Kate any details about me, I told Alison I didn’t want anyone knowing who I was, so they kept quiet.”

“So he just... gave you his daughter to train?” Derek asked in disbelief.

“I’m  _ very _ good at what I do. I have the reputation of the Winchester’s  _ and _ their endorsements. He knew she was safe with me.”

“Still...”

“You’d rather her be trained by Kate?”

“Point,” Derek snorted. “You given any thought to my offer?” Stiles looked up from where he’d just poured himself a glass of bourbon and blinked.

“D, I know you consider me pack but...” he sighed, taking a sip from the glass. “You’re asking me to settle down here. For good.”

“Not quite,” Derek said. “I’ve been tracking your kills since you left for Chicago when you were 14. You  _ are _ the best there is, and I know you can’t just stop. I don’t want you to stop, you help a lot of good people. I just want you to have a home. You  _ are _ my pack, Stiles. You were before any of the others. You’ve  _ always _ been mine.” Stiles’ raised an eyebrow and offered Derek a slow smirk.

“Yours, am I?”

“As if you could be anyone else's,” Derek said confidently.

“If I did stay, I couldn’t stay... I’d still take jobs. We’d still leave for weeks, maybe months at a time. We can’t stop until we  _ stop _ .”

“I understand that. I said I don’t want you to stop. I just want you to have a home,” he repeated.

Stiles continued to look at him as he sipped down the rest of his drink. “It’d put a huge spotlight on Beacon if I set down roots. I’ve got a ton of enemies, D.” At that moment, Stiles’ phone decided it was a good time to start ringing and he groaned, fishing it out and staring at the screen until he finally decided to answer. “You interrupted mind blowing sex, this had better be fucking important.” he ignored Derek’s amused look.

_ “You’re a lying little shit,”  _ a familiar voice spoke and Stiles grinned, setting down his glass.

“May as well be, m’slummin’ it with my very aesthetically pleasing Alpha so, what’ve you got?”

“ _ So you’re back in Beacon then? That’ll make things easier. I just got wind of wolf activity heading in that direction. Someone must’ve let slip where you were heading and they’re trying to catch up or something.” _

“How’d you find out about it?” Stiles frowned.

_ “Garth, believe it or not.” _

“Why didn’t he call me direct? he heard the snort from the other end of the line and rolled his eyes.

_ “Dude, last time you met him your protegee threatened to castrate him for hitting on her. _ ”

“Whatever man, family trumps potential loss of balls. My Dad lives here bro.”

_ “Which is why I’m giving you a heads up. Work with your pack, it’s their territory. Sammy and I are in Seattle so if you need a hand, we can be there in half a day.” _

“Thanks, Dean-o. Appreciate it,” they said bye and hung up.


End file.
